Monk
'Latar Belakang ' Class yang lebih cenderung ke arah tanker karena selain memiliki HP yang tinggi, class ini juga dapat menyembuhkan diri sendiri ataupun kawan mereka. Selain itu, mereka juga memiliki skill yang dapat membatalkan kemampuan casting spell musuh sehingga untuk sementara waktu musuh mereka tidak mampu mengeluarkan skill apapun. Monk spesialis dalam penggunaan senjata Fist, Palm dan Finger yang semuanya adalah senjata pendukung serangan-serangan tinju. Monk pada umumnya adalah penyerang barisan depan yang bertujuan menerima serangan-serangan musuh dan memberikan celah bagi kawan-kawannya untuk melancarkan serangan balasan pada musuh. Monk Memiliki Kemampuan untuk "Revive" menghidupkan karakter laen yang mati. Kelebihan dari skill Revive Monk adalah tidak adanya penalti kepada target, baik penalti exp, durability maupun penalti HP/MP/SP. 'Skills' | style="text-align: center; "|2 | style="text-align: center; "|Critical Blast Skill. Cause the target a total of 75% weapon damage and additional 26 points damage. Damage and duration varies according to the total critical damage. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Max HP Up | style="text-align: center; "|N/A | style="text-align: center; "|2 | style="text-align: center; "|Channels the aura to the target and increases the player's Max HP by 2%. The duration is 30 minutes. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Pukulan Tanpa Bayangan | style="text-align: center; "|Fist | style="text-align: center; "|4 | style="text-align: center; "|Critical Blast Skill. Cause the target a total of 65% weapon damage and additional 88 points damage. Your attack speed will be increased by 50% and have 20% bonus chance to give 1 critical damage. The duration is 10-20 seconds. Damage and duration vary according to the total critical damage.. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Mengunci Kerongkongan | style="text-align: center; "|Fist | style="text-align: center; "|5 | style="text-align: center; "|Lock Skill. Causes 50% weapon damage to the target and disable the player's spell casting for 20 seconds.. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Tendangan Bulan Sabit | style="text-align: center; "|Fist | style="text-align: center; "|6 | style="text-align: center; "|Critical Blast Skill. Cause the target a total of 57% weapon damage and additional 68 points damage. The target will be Bind. The duration is 2-6 seconds. Damage and duration vary according to the total critical damage. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Tinju Tenaga Dalam | style="text-align: center; "|Palm | style="text-align: center; "|8 | style="text-align: center; "|Attacks at long range. Cause the target a total of 57% weapon damage and 22 points additional damage. Also accumulates 1 critical damage. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Ilmu Baju Besi | style="text-align: center; "|Fist, Palm, Finger | style="text-align: center; "|10 | style="text-align: center; "|Creates a shield that covers the body. Increases 400 defense and lasts 30 seconds. When the shield disappears, 「Flourish」is active. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Pukulan Peremuk Batu | style="text-align: center; "| Palm | style="text-align: center; "|10 | style="text-align: center; "|Causes the target a total of 68% weapon damage to the target and gain 「Sharp Eye」. The duration is 10 seconds. The target gets 1% additional damage when critical damage was given. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Sapuan Ekor Naga | style="text-align: center; "| Palm | style="text-align: center; "|10 | style="text-align: center; "|Attacks at long range. Cause the target a total of 68% weapon damage and 54 points additional damage. Also accumulates 1 critical damage. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Sengatan Ular Berbisa | style="text-align: center; "|Palm | style="text-align: center; "|12 | style="text-align: center; "|Close range attack, but only used in 「Flourish」status. Cause the target a total of 72% weapon damage and 54 points additional damage. The target will get Cursed of Fatigue. The target's attack move will also be delayed 0.5 seconds, and the curse lasts 10 seconds. It also accumulates 1 critical damage. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Ilmu Kaki Besi | style="text-align: center; "|Fist, Palm, Finger | style="text-align: center; "|12 | style="text-align: center; "|Remove movement disability and have an immunization for 10 seconds. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Ilmu Kulit Berduri | style="text-align: center; "|N/A | style="text-align: center; "|14 | style="text-align: center; "|An aura that uses SP to block the attack. It reflects 109 points damage for 15 seconds. You can have only one aura at a time. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Acupuncture Mastery | style="text-align: center; "|Passive | style="text-align: center; "|15 | style="text-align: center; "|When target HP is below 30%, skill damage +1%. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Energi Penyembuh | style="text-align: center; "|Finger | style="text-align: center; "|16 | style="text-align: center; "|Healing Skill. Channels magical power to the target by burning spirit. Regenerate 102 HP. Takes 81% weapon damage to affect the healing. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Kulit Ular Berbisa | style="text-align: center; "|N/A | style="text-align: center; "|16 | style="text-align: center; "|An aura that deals Poisoned Disease to the attacker when the caster is under attack. The duration is 10 seconds. Gets 43 poisoned damage per second. The duration is 10 seconds. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Penyembuhan Diri | style="text-align: center; "|Finger | style="text-align: center; "|18 | style="text-align: center; "|Healing Skill. Channels magical power to the target by burning spirit. Regenerates target 16 HP. Takes 40% weapon damage to affect the healing, and have a 5% chance to get a 「Healing Gem」 that increases healing by 5% and Mass HP Regens SP consumption reduce 5%. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Aura Penyembuh | style="text-align: center; "|Finger | style="text-align: center; "|18 | style="text-align: center; "|Creates a Healing Wind. After 3 seconds, all friendly units in a range of 150 will be regenerated 102 HP in every 3 seconds. The duration is 30 seconds. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Ilmu Pemindah Sukma | style="text-align: center; "|N/A | style="text-align: center; "|20 | style="text-align: center; "|An aura that regenerates 4 MP when you are under attack. It takes 30 SP for every 2 seconds. The aura disappears when SP runs out. You can have only one aura at a time. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Energi Dewa Perang | style="text-align: center; "|Fist, Palm, Finger | style="text-align: center; "|20 | style="text-align: center; "|All attack skill damages increase 4%, consume 40 SP every 5 seconds. When the SP is drained, the effect will be removed. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Totokan 7 Bintang | style="text-align: center; "| Finger | style="text-align: center; "|30 | style="text-align: center; "|An aura can be active when you are in 「Flourish」. It regenerates 2%MP every 5 seconds for you and lasts 25 seconds. You can have only one aura at a time.. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Ilmu Cahaya Matahari | style="text-align: center; "|N/A | style="text-align: center; "|30 | style="text-align: center; "|An aura that gives Blind Disease to the attacker when the caster is under attack, hit rate reduces 8%, last 10 seconds. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Roundhouse Kick | style="text-align: center; "|Fist | style="text-align: center; "|50 | style="text-align: center; "|Close range attack, but only used in 「Flourish」status. Cause maximum 5 enemies within 100 yard a total of 47% weapon damage and additional 150 points damage. The target will get Curse of Fatigue. The target's attack move will also be delayed 33%, and the curse lasts 10 second. It also causes 1 point critical damage. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Ledakan Halilintar | style="text-align: center; "|Palm | style="text-align: center; "|50 | style="text-align: center; "|Long range attack. Cause maximum 5 enemies within 100 yard a total of 48% weapon damage and additional 132 points additional damage. It also accumulates 1 critical damage. |- | style="text-align: center; "|Meditasi | style="text-align: center; "|Fist, Palm, Finger | style="text-align: center; "|50 | style="text-align: center; "|Lower the rage from the enemies in a range of 100 yards. |}